Fallen of Zero
by Ultimatum69
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Raynare survived Rias's blast? What if she was thrown into a world with mages and a temperamental tsundere pinkette? What kind of hilarity will ensue? first fic. Hope you enjoy. Raynare ftw</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is an idea thats been floating around in my head. It's not much, but its an interesting concept. Raynare, who is about to perish, is suddenly transported in front of a tsundere pinkette with way too many problems. Is this the start of something good? Or will all of halkeginia be in for a rude awakening? Who knows? I do... but then again it is MY story. **

**Disclaimer: i own neither **_**familiar of zero **_**or **_**highschool dxd**_**. If i did Saito wouldn't put up with a trigger happy tsundere with a whipping fettish and Issei would have his harem and Rias's virginity already...**

**On to the story then!**

"Raynare" - speech

'Raynare' - thought

**"Raynare" - Derflinger**

**(Raynare) - author notes**

"Ise-kun! Help me please!" Raynare cried, appearing in her Yuuma form.

"I loved you, you know? And you tore my heart out. Or at least ran it through with a light spear," Issei replied dryly, slowly turning away, "Buchou, please. I can't take it anymore."

Raynare felt a cold sense of dread as the Gremory heiress stood in front of her.

"You have toyed with the emotions of my servant long enough, time to disappear!" Rias said, prepping her magic.

At the same time Raynare heard a voice in her head, _My servant, that exist in the universe, hear me! _She thought she was going crazy, not only was she about to die, she had to listen to this crap too? _Oh beautiful, sacred, powerful familiar!_ She didn't understand what they meant by "familiar" but she was definately beautiful and powerful, but sacred? She lost that the day she fell. _Hear my words and appear before me! _Sure! Anywhere was better than here. Just then Rias fired her power of destruction, but just before it hit her she felt like she was pulled backwards, narrowly escaping being annihilated.

Rias walked to the place Ranare was kneeling just a few seconds before. She bent down and retrieved two rings that had little crosses on them.

"Now," she said with a smirk, "lets put these back where they belong, shall we?"

**TRISTAIN MAGIC ACADEMY**

"Now, has everyone had a chance to summon a familiar?" a bald headed man asked. As he was the only adult, he was obviously a teacher of some sort.

"Not everyone, professor! Little miss Zero hasn't gone yet!" said a red-haired girl with a large bust. It looked like her uniform-which consisted of a white, long-sleeved shirt with a black cape over it, clasped at her neck with a round clasp with what appeared to be a pentagram, and a somewhat revealing short skirt-was a size too small. Unbuttoned to show off her bust, it was clear her tan skin was the same EVERYwhere on her body. her hair was covering her right eye.

"Ah! Miss Valliere! Please, proceed with the ritual!" said the professor.

A petit pinkette, now identified as Valliere, stepped forward. She had long wavy, pink hair and stood at an unimpressive five foot two. Wearing the same uniform, but buttoned all the way to the collar, it was clear she had almost no breasts to speak of, a fact she often resented, not that she would tell anyone.

"Very well," she sighed, silently praying to the founder that THIS spell at least was a success.

Every one of her classmates, including the professor, took several steps back. She pulled a wooden wand, about eight inches in length, and started to chant.

"My servant, that exists in the universe, hear me!" she began.

"What kind of chant is that supposed to be?" asked the red-head from before.

"It's original, I'll give her that," said a male student.

"Hush," whispered the professor.

"Oh beautiful, sacred, powerful familiar! Hear my words and appear before me!" as soon as she finished the chant, she pointed her wand at the ground in front of her. Immediately there was a large explosion, and the dust rsulting from it left everyone coughing.

"Louise the Zero! Of COURSE you would be the only one to fail something as easy as _Summon Servant_." one of the students sneered.

"OUCH! DAMNIT THAT HURT! WHEN I FIND WHOEVER CAUSED THIS I WILL THROTTLE THEM!" everyone heard a voice exclaim. "Wait, I still have _Twilight Healing_! I saw them fall to the ground in front of that woman!"

Everyone remained silent as the mysterious female, for it was undoubtably so, slowly came into view due to the dust clearing. What they saw shocked everone. A woman stood in the crater formed by the explosion. What shocked them though was that the numerous wounds on her body seemed to close up before their eyes as a green glow surrounded her hands. The woman was quite tall, around six foot two, with dark black hair that reached down to her hips. She was wearing what appeared to be knee high boots, gloves that reached past her elbow, an armband with what appeared to be a short length of chain attatched, and shoulder guards. She had a metal ring resting just above her large breasts, that were only covered by what looked like a strap-barely large enough to cover her nipples- and a small portion of leather between her legs with three straps on one side. Many of the males in the class fainted from loss of blood right there. Yet most shocking of all, were her _wings_. Yes, she had two large wings that had black feathers. Everthing she had on was black. It contrasted rather well to her light skin tone. She let her wings out to their full twenty foot span before folding them up against her back.

"Who are you people and why am I here?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Y-y-you h-have been s-s-summoned b-by me to be my familiar!" said the pink-haired Louise nervously.

"FAMILIAR!" the woman laughed, bending over clutching her stomache, "and why should **I** a fallen angel, want to be some squirt's familiar?"

"S-s-squirt?" Louise echoed with her eyebrow twitching, "Who are you calling a squirt small enough to be stepped on?" she angrily retorted flicking her wand at the woman, resulting in yet another explosion right next to the angel, knocking her unconcious.

She walked up to her shakily. "Finish the ritual miss Valliere!" she heard the professor say. OH she would. She would show that angel that she was the master once and for all.

"I, Louise Francois le Blanc de la Valliere, by the powers of the pentogram of the five elements bless this being and bind her as my familiar!" as she chanted she had her wand against the angels forehead. When she finished chanting she leaned in and planted a kiss on her new familiar's lips. Unfortunately, as soon as her lips touched the angels, the woman woke up to find herself being kissed. With an evil smirk, she wrapped her arms around the pinkette with a glint in her lavender eyes. She pulled Louise further into the kiss, pushing her tongue forward to trace the girl's lips. Louise let out a small gasp of suprise as the angel's right hand traced it way down to her hips. She then felt her mouth being invaded by the angels tongue. The woman's left hand started to smoke as the runes of the familiar were burned into her flesh. She moaned into the kiss and poor Louise's mind went blank as her familiar continued dominating her mouth, tongues intertwining. Louise let out a small, cute, little moan when the angel grabbed her butt. Any remaining males promptly fainted from loss of blood and any that were getting back up quickly went back down. Even a few of the girls had small nosebleeds, the red-head from earlier had a predetary look in her eyes, slowly licking her lips.

Louise finally pulled away from the kiss with a dazed look in her eyes. "Yes, well, *AHEM* that conludes the ceremony! Everyone may return to their dorms." ccame the professors call. He glanced at the runes on the angels hand and made a mental note to research it later as he walked away muttering.

"So. I take it that was your first kiss? How'd I do, Master?" said the angel seductively in Louise's ear.

"I-i-t was ok. D-d-don't get me w-wrong familiar. I-it's not like I l-liked it or anything!" she said with a blush on her face matching her hair.

"I suppose i have to put up with you for now. Come on don't stand there gaping like a fish, all your classmates are flying away."

"Very well familiar-"

"Raynare."

"H-huh?"

"My name is Raynare. Be grateful I'm allowing you to use it!"

"F-follow me Fa- i mean Raynare." without a second thought, she proceeded to walk into the academy.

'This should be fun, I think I may stay a while.' Raynare thought to herself, before following the pinkette.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N.) Alright, so Raynare will probably end up slightly OOC due to multiple reasons. Mainly the almost dying part though. But hey, she'll still be the slightly arrogant fallen angel we all came to tolerate. Plus who knows what kind of amazing adventures they may have. I'm skipping the fight with Guiche simply because it's pointless this early on with the whole already being revealed as a fallen angel thing. She will just own his ass instead. Raynare is getting a big power boost a little later on in the story. I think I'll have her train to get her new sets of wings. In addition to a power boost with each new set of wings, she'll probably get new powers as well. Her main weaponry will likely stay as a spear because its badass. When she gets into a fight and she's not pissed she'll probably notice the runes effects working with her light based weaponry. I'll try to make this story as nice and fun as i can, and new enemies *MAY* pop up. I will try to balance out the enemies, but let's face it, I let her keep twilight healing so goodbye army of 70,000. mwahahaha! fight an enemy that can heal any injury you inflict short of death. **

**SO**! **Random question for all of you wonderful readers out there. Which do you guys prefer, should I keep Raynare as arrogant, if maybe a little less, or should she end up a little submissive? Also! No evidence of God exists in Louise's world, other than the Founder Brimir, who was just a mage with a god-complex in my opinion, SO i was thinking why not give her something similar to Kiba's holy-demonic sword. Not a sword per say though, but like a demonic spear. Also maybe a balance-breaker for twilight healing, mostly because fuck it, I think i want her to heal Cattelya because i feel bad for her, and possibly Tabitha's mother because i like Tabitha, you probably like tabitha, hell EVERYONE likes tabitha. Except Joseph and** **Joseph is a pain. My name is Jospeh and he just pisses even me off. I'm thinking of pulling a Yu-Gi-Oh abridged and mind-crushing his ass all the way to Albion. I will take Guiche down quite a few pegs because his flambouyant personality irks me.**

**But i digress. No one really WANTS to hear, er read, me rant. Derflinger is going to be... well Derflinger. BUT he will likely go to Louise (UNLESS I make him even more sarcastic and insulting, then He's all Raynare's. Go ahead and pick which y'all like more.) because fallen angels dont need a sword when they can make weapons out of light do they? And she will too. When she learns of the Gandalfr runes and what they do she'll probably train to make more weapons and start using her powers more... CREATIVELY. MWAHAHAHA! BOOM! Gandalfr powers activate! There's almost no background info for Raynare, so I will, you guessed it, bullshit my way through it and make it up... for the most part. I've grown attatched to the idea of Raynare here. And no, she won't bother with going back... she'd just be hunted down and flamed as a heretic. She may end up that way in Halkeginia, but hey... who knows right? Besides. Who wants to argue with an ANGEL that has SEEN GOD before? Exactly. That bastard, I mean pope of Romalia.**

**Louise is a lovable (laughter in background) character that just needs attention right? Raynare has a debt to her, and her pride DEMANDS she gets even. Ya know what... Raynare supposedly has the ability to wipe memories so I think I WILL have her mind crush the shit out of the Gallian king. Thanks for the idea Atem. (In domino city a young pharaoh suddenly felt the urge to mind-crush an author because he wasn't the main character... but instead humiliated a multi-billion dollar company's CEO in a children's card game. "That happens almost as many times as I've been kidnapped, big bro.""Shut up, Mokuba.") Hooray for wings btw! If i had one wish I'd probably wish for wings. I hate walking. **

**Anyway in response to a review**

**PEJP Bengtzone V2:**

**1. Didn't actually catch that part. Just thought she has a temper. and... well boom i suppose. She DOES have what i will refer to as a BREAST-COMPLEX. She's also very short. Despite being practically full grown and insists throughout the series' that she'll get bigger. poor delusional louise. people dont usually tend to grow up in anime...**

**2. Probably later on. Raynare is a proud fallen angel who bows to no one! yet... Just kidding. I did put an explaination in this chapter, but i will go into details about her full abilities at a later time.**

**3. oh yes. she will use a few new powers. AND SHE WILL RULE OVER ALL! or barely survive. i'm stuck in the middle. I'm thinking third wingset abilities for unholy/demonic based abilitles.**

**4. not sure. i love fire and there aren't enough fire using main characters... she will prolly end up with holy fire like Uriel. hellfire may or may not come later. prolly due to the angel part, not gandalfr power. ok. ya talked me into it. divine flames (which will be called Uriel's Flames... Obviously) is a definate now. hellfire in DxD is solely a Phoenix clan specialty. so probably not that. Unholy flames is a maybe. (probably be called Satan Fire/Lucifer's Flames or something like that) she will make other weapons from Gandalfr's power. **

**5. i will likely focus on the annihilation part of the void for louise. essentially VOIDING their existences... or just big booms. keep it simple ya know? and dispell of course. so focused on voiding spells and destruction, because thats Louise's "SPECIALTY"**

**Firem78910: My first little scene like that. i think it came out quite well though. I will be putting quite a few more. In this version, Raynare has fallen because of lust. as i say later in this chapter, when an angel "Falls" the sin that causes the fall will become central to their being. Will not descriminate either. YES EVERYONE! RAYNARE IS BISEXUAL! i dont know about bringing in any lemons tho. i think the kissing could've been written better, and it was my first time writing something like that. i dont know if i can write any good scenes for that...**

**Kinunatzs: I will try to make chapters longer from here onwards, but i thought it would be nice to use the first chapter to ease into the story. I'm disappointed it wasn't longer as well, but hey. life isnt about what I want. i will however to attempt to write 2-3k words minimum to a chapter. this one, including alot of talking in the authors notes, is roughly 3x the length of the first.**

**chaosrin: Try to remember where i pulled her from too. She was bloody, beaten, and about to die. even if she used twilight healing to heal her injuries, it doesn't restore stamina, actually using more to heal her. so she's completely exhausted. also why she follows with little complaint.**

**Anyway. i think ive rambled on long enough.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing except for that i own nothing. i own only the fact i don't own any of this. hooray for over complicating everything! Maybe a few OCs later for antagonistic purposes.**

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321**

As Raynare followed Louise up to her room, she shifted into her "human" form, shrinking slightly in size and pulling in her wings until they disappeared completely. She suddenly adopted a slightly baggy grey shirt and black shorts raching halfway to her knees. Climbing up the steps behind Louise, she was lost in thought. On the one hand she was glad to still be alive, even if she really didn't understand parts of how. She didn't even feel too bad over being a familiar now either, though she would NEVER tolerate being thought of as a lesser being. She DID mind, however, the arrogant sneers she was receiving from the students. As they rounded a corner she saw Louise stop at a door she presumed to be hers. Louise walked into the room and Raynare followed her in.

The room consisted of a large queen size bed in the corner and a desk against the opposite wall. There was a massive wardrobe on the other side of the room. The room had only one window, albeit a sizable one, next to the foot of the bed.

"Nice place ya got, kid," Raynare said, "now all we need is another bed and it will be a complete set."

"I am not a kid! I'm sixteen!" came the angry retort.

"Sixteen? Really? Poor girl... to be flat-chested at that age..."

At this point Louise's eyebrow started to twitch. "They'll grow! I'm just a late bloomer that's all!"

"Uh huh, sure kid."

"I'm not a kid!" she all but screamed. Oh founder what did she do to deserve this? Her familiar was arrogant and headstrong and would not listen.

"To me you are. Listen shorty," Raynare said, causing Louise's eyebrow to resume it's twitching, "I'm well over six hundred years old. If i want to call you a kid I will. I really don't give a shit about me being your familiar, but I'm not a servant. I'll protect you if I have to, but I'm not an errand girl. I saw several servants and maids running around that will likely do whatever you need. You didn't have any problems surviving before i got here so you can continue to."

Louise's mouth dropped open in shock. THIS was her familiar? She was all but commanding her, her MASTER! "Now listen here famil-"

"RAYNARE."

Great! NOW she was cutting her off mid-rant! "Don't interrupt me fami-"

"For the last time," Raynare began, her voice low, "My name is Raynare. If you degrade me by referring to me like that again I will fly you up to to tallest tower this pathetic academy has and leave you hanging by a rope in nothing but your undergarments, do I make myself clear, MASTER?" she asked, practically spitting the word in disgust.

"Y-yes fam- I mean Raynare" came the reply as Louise's face visibly paled. She was already mocked by her classmates, andshe knew that provoking the woman before her would likely end badly. She was sure that Raynare would follow through with her threat.

"I expect a bed to be brought up soon. If you don't mind," she said while Louise started to change, "as much as I like the view," she said watching Louise's face suddenly take on the color of her hair, "I think I'm gonna get familiar with this lovely academy. Does that window open?"

"N-no..."

"Oh well. Later!" she called closing the door behind her.

"Oh founder..." Louise muttered.

Raynare wandered around aimlessly, not really going anywhere in particular. She passed a blonde boy, who practically oozed incompetence, talking to a brunette in brown robes . She didn't bother listening.She eventually found herself outside, only to bump into something and fall over. She landed on something soft. Slowly getting up she saw herself in a very compromising position on top of a well-endowed brunette maid with dark brown eyes. She had a slight blush on her face.

"My bad girl." Raynare said standing up.

"I-it's fine. It w-was an accident. I haven't seen you around before miss..." she trailed off.

"Raynare. And I would be astonished if you had seen me before. I just got here today."

"T-today? Are you new to the staff?" quesioned the maid with question marks over her head.

"Not hardly. Louise summoned me."

"Miss Valliere? I thought she summoned a woman with wings?"

"I can retract my wings at will. They are a bit of a hinderance indoors."

"A-ah. I see."

"Anyway. I think I will head back to Louise now... uhhh."

"Siesta."

"Right. Bye, Siesta!"

"Good night, miss Raynare."

"Just Raynare is fine, Siesta." she said walking away.

"Ok, Raynare."Siesta said softly with a blush on her face.

Louise looked up when she heard the door opened. She was suprised to find her familiar walking in. Raynare looked at Louise with a smirk on her face.

"Time for bed, Louise."

Louise just nodded and climbed into her bed.

"Y-you can sleep in the bed if want. But don't try anything funny!" Louise said with a blush.

"Good night, Louise." Raynare yawned. Laying her head on a pillow she quickly fell asleep. At least, that's what Louise thought as she snuggled closer, tears gently rolling down her face as she buried her head in her familiars breasts, before drifting off to sleep herself. Mumbling incoherenly about finally being successful. Sighing inwardly, Raynare wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her through the night.

The next morning, Raynare was in a bad mood. She had no idea what Louise was dreaming, but kicking her through the night wasn't really necessary. Louise tried, and failed, to get her familiar to do anything to help her get ready.

"We don't have classes today, Raynare. Second years are supposed to bond with their familiars." Louise said sleepily.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." came the angry reply.

"Y-yes well, let's be off then." said Louise walking out the door. As soon as the door opened however, she found her face being surrounded by softness. She pulled herself out of her classmate's breasts and glared at the red-head. "Kirche!"

"My my Louise, so happy to see little old me?" said Kirche teasingly.

"Whatever! Come on fam- I mean Raynare!"

Wordlessly she followed, muttering under her breath about kicking and showing people to respect her.

"Where are we going?" Raynare asked with a frown.

"To the dining hall for breakfast."

Grinning like a madwoman, Raynare urged Louise faster. "Come on!"

Sighing, Louise complied and they soon appeared in the hall. It was a massive room with three seperate lables over one hundred feet long each. Sitting down, Louise gestured for Raynare to do the same.

"Only a noble may sit at the table, commoner!" said a rather rotund blonde boy.

"Shut it tubby, I'm not in a very lenient mood today!" Raynare said glaring at the boy with a death glare that would have made even Donahseek cringe. It had the desired effect as the boy paled and sat back down. Looking to her left at Louise she grinned at the shocked expression on her master's face. "I think I will enjoy my time here."

Breakfast passed by uneventfully after that. After the meal was over all the students filed out the door. Louise led the way to a table outside.

"Um... Raynare?" Louise began nervously.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Where are you from?"

"Hmmm... well originally, Heaven."

Louise's mouth hung open at that. "Huh?"

"Well originally i was an angel. Everything was peaceful at first until Lucifer decided to stand up to God."

"He stood up to Brimir?" she asked incredulously.

"Who the hell is that? No I mean an actual God girl."

"But... that's blasphemy!"

Raynare turned a cold, piercing gaze towards her. "You dare tell me I am wrong?! I walked amongst many gods girl, do not presume to say that ever again or I will kill you where you stand without a second thought!"

Louise gulped loudly. "Please continue then." she said nervously.

"Fine. BUT! NO MORE INTERRUPTIONS!" Raynare yelled. "Anyway, God cast out Lucifer, who fell and became the First devil. He was second in strength in all of Heaven, surpassed by only God Himself. A third of the angels fell with him and became what was referred to as the 72 devil pillars of the underworld, given demonic abilities by Lucifer himself. Later an angel by the name of Azazel, on par with the strongest angel, Michael, fell due to sin, bringing with him yet another third of the angels. These Fallen Angels, as they would come to be known as, were slightly different than their demonic counter-parts. Whatever sin caused them to 'fall', became central to their very existances. Unlike those that followed Lucifer, the Fallen Angels retained their holy abilities except one. We no longer had the Divine protection we once knew, and could sustain many injuries that took longer to heal. Faster than a human but slow compared to the nigh invernability we once knew. Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the fallen angels's organization, the Grigory, ended up starting a three way war with the devils and angels, believing us to be superior. After many deaths from all sides, a sort of truce was formed. Kokabiel, who started the war, was unsatified that we Fallen were the first to retreat. We had many years of peace until I was tricked into betraying Azazel, who approved my execution. I had stolen a power that let me heal any injury, at the price of the girl i stole it from. I was summoned here a split second before i was hit with an attack that would have destroyed me completely. And dont worry, that girl has almost certainly been revived by that same woman who was about to kill me. I suppose, in a way, I owe you for saving my life. I will protect you to pay that debt."

Louise stared in awe at the information her familiar had given her. She did however have one question. "What kind of powers and abilities do you possess?"

"Hmmm. I have the power to heal. And many more. But now is not the time to explain all of them. Know this, however! I have the power of the angels and if I train hard enough, i may end up developing some demonic power, though not much. Lucifer himself was a prime example of this. He however lost many of the holy based powers he once possessed for them. Azazel, however, kept the holy powers and only has enough demonic energy tobe lecherous."

"You are amazing, Raynare!" Louise exclaimed,proud that she had such a spectacular familiar. She managed to outdo Kirche von Zerbst by an astonishing amount. The mere thought of rubbing it in her face later was enough to make her giddy.

"Hmmpf. I know that."

Just then there came a scream. Looking over towards the noise, Raynare spotted a familiar maid on the ground with the incompetant blonde from last night standing over her. Raynare walked over and caught his next punch.

"What the hell are you hitting a maid for?! Never abuse a maid you ungrateful lout!" she screamed at him. "Do you know what she puts up with serving pompus asses like you?"

"Unhand me commoner! This maid has damaged the reputation of two beautiful girls and must be punished!" he said while jerking his arm back.

"Guiche! Don't anger her, please!" Louise shouted panicked.

"Guiche, was it? HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME BY CALLING ME A COMMONER!" Raynare roared, tranforming into her true form, unfurling her black wings to their full twenty foot span. "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT YOU IMPUDENT FOOL! I WILL ENJOY HEARING YOUR SCREAMS OF MERCY BEFORE ENDING YOU!"

Guiche was terrified at the sight before him. The pretty girl in front of him was screaming violently at him, her voice laced with barely controlled power. Before he could even reach for his wand, he let out a pained yell. Looking to his right arm he noticed a pink spear of what appeared to be light impaled in his arm. His eyes grew wide when he looked up and saw the Fallen Angel with one of those light spears in each of her hands. Her arm cocked back ready to impale him again when he heard his savior.

"Raynare! Please dont kill him! Please!" Cried Louise, moving to stand in front of him. Tears running down her face, she nevertheless stood her ground.

"Tch. Lucky prick. Grovel at my master's feet fool, for she has spared you from my wrath today." she said to Guiche, who couldn't believe his luck. The Zero had stood up to a powerful Fallen Angel and saved him. Even after all he's done and said to her. The light spear vanished into particals of light, freeing his arm. He immediately started thanking Louise. "However!" continued Raynare, "you are from this moment forth the personal servant of Louise until she deems your debt paid."

"T-thats outrageous! I am a nobl-" his words were quickly cut off at the sight of dozens of those light spears surrounding him. He, and the crowd gathered, paled at the display of power and rage.

"You either accept, or die, worm! CHOOSE!"

"I-I accept." he said quietly, hanging his head. "I hereby pledge myself, Guiche de Gramont, to serve Louise until she deem my debt to her paid." he practically spat the words out.

Louise, to say the least, was astonished. Here was one of her tormentors pledging himself to her. She nodded mutely, too shocked for words. She looked over at her familiar with a mixture of pride, at her strength, and fear, for the coldness and anger she displayed. No one would dare call her a Zero again.

"Maid Siesta," Raynare said, "are you hurt?"

"J-just a b-bruise I think." she replied hesitantly.

"Hmmm. let me see" Raynare said while reaching out to touch her. The maid flinched slighly at the contact. The angel then spread her hands over the bruise and a green light enveloped her hands as the wound slowly disappeared. Siesta ran her hand across her face in astonishment. Not even triangle class water mages could heal that fast. The angel turned her gaze towards Guiche still bleeding from where she stabbed him. "You too, I suppose. I can't let you serve your new master in such a state." Then to everyone's suprise, most of all Guiche, she proceeded to heal him too. Where once there was a hole in his arm, there was now flesh. The only indicator that something was amiss was the hole in the sleeve. "Begone, before I change my mind."

He quickly ran away, as did many of the others. Raynare looked to the maid. "Come. I will ensure you are respected as you deserve," she said, reverting back to her "human" form. "We will visit the headmaster. Lead the way please, Louise."

**MEANWHILE, WHILE THE GROUP MAKES IT'S WAY THERE.**

An old man with a ridiculously long beard was being repeadedly hit on the head by a young woman with green hair and a long skirt with a white blouse tucked in it.

"How. Many. Times. Must. I. Tell. You. Osmand. You. Perverted. Old. Geezer!" she said, hitting him at each word, "NO TOUCHING MY BOTTOM!"

Just then the door flew open and in walked the bald professor, letting the old man have a little break as the green haired woman stepped back.

"Headmaster Osmond! I have made a big discovery!" he said excitedly, thrusting a book and some notes onto the desk. Osmand's eyes grew wide as he studied the texts.

"Miss Loungeville, if you would excuse for a while." Osmand said, gesturing towrds the door.

Nodding, she bowed and let herself out. As soon as the door was closed, the headmaster asked, "Are you sure, Colbert?"

The man, now known to be Colbert, nodded.

"I see. Well, that explains the show earlier."

Just then the door opened again, this time revealing Louise, a maid, and the familiar Louise had summoned. Suprizingly, though, Guiche trailed behind them, eyes downcast.

"Ah! Miss Valliere! Is there something I can help you with?" asked the headmaster.

Suprizing again, it was the familiar who replied. "Headmaster, it has come to my attention that there are nobles here," she began, casting a withering glance to Guiche, who cringed away from her gaze, "that do not appreciate good servants." she finished, nodding to Siesta. "I would like to request her, therefore, to become my personal maid, if she so desires it."

The headmaster looked at the maid in quesion. "Well miss Siesta? As a part of the Valliere family through Louise, I can turn you over to them. It is within my authority to allow this, but the choice is yours. Of course the familiar would be in charge of paying you."

Siesta looked up with hopein her eyes. "Do you mean that, sir? I could become hers and hers alone?"

"Er... well yes. I suppose you could look at it that way. What is your answer?"

Instead of words, the maid jumped up and practically flew at her new master, her face suddenly wedged between the angels generous breasts. She began thanking her and saying that she would do WHATEVER her new master wanted, albeit with a perverted look that Raynare thought could put Issei to shame. **(In the ORC clubroom a brunette boy suddenly sneezed, causing his red-haired master to ask if he was ok, to which he mearly nodded.)**

"Well then. Sign this and Siesta will officially be employed under you, Miss Familiar." Osmand said pulling out a contract, discreetly wiping away his nosebleed. Raynare's eyebrow twitched at the title but signed it nevertheless. With that done the Quartet walked out.

"So. That's this generation's Gandalfr, eh? Remind me not to get her too angry, Jean." said Osmand with a shudder. Colbert couldn't help but agree.

**(A.N) Hope you all enjoyed that. This Chapter was alot longer than the first, and covered ALOT. We even learned a little about the Fallen Angels and the demons/devils. Note:this may not be accurate. I am making it up for convenience. Don't worry or complain about Raynare's backstory. That will be covered NEXT chapter. I will be making it up as I go Along. IF you wish to make a suggestion please don't hesitate to pm me. Just because i don't use your idea doesnt mean i wont read it. I may even Slightly alter whatever ideas are thrown my way to make them fit together. If i do use any ideas from you guys i will make a shoutout and recognize you. And to those who thought Raynare was too "nice" saving Siesta, now she has a personal maid. SUCK IT COUNT MOTT! BOOYA! and Louise has a servant until his life debt is paid. Nothing is quite as uplifting to a Fallen Angel like tears and broken pride, as long as its not theirs of course. let me know if you like this chapter. you guys are awesome. I will try to make the next chapter even longer, without all the rambling from my author's notes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! No I didn't abandon this story, I had to stay with reletives a awhile and they no internet there. They barely had signal for my phone. No one pitched any ideas for Raynare's backstory yet, and likely won't, so i will make shit up as usual. It's been bothering me that people who do FoZ fics follow cannon almost to a tee. So while mine will have cannon elements, I feel like making more interesting stuff happen. The staff of destruction is too overrated, and I plan on shortening that up... alot. For anyone who may complain that Raynare is way too OP or will end up that way i have two words for ya... FALLEN ANGEL. As in a once divine being who retains abilities and in the world i pulled her from she has room for improvement. I will introduce new enemies because let's face it... she is a little OP and while entertaining, it would get boring quickly. No this wont be a straight up yuri fic, as i've stated, Raynare is BISEXUAL. It just so happens that most of the important characters are female. So uh yeah. Not really much else to say.**

**DISCLAIMER: As always i dont own these... i wish i did and may have had a dream that i did but i dont and likely never will. such is the shame of the life of a commoner such as myself.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**1234567890987654321234567890987654321**

After leaving the headmaster's office, Raynare quickly got rid of Guiche who was all too happy to leave, but not before being told not to eat till his new master said he could in the morning. Seista left to make sure a bed was brought up for Raynare. (She'd rather fall again before sleeping with the pink haired menace who kicks all night.) Making their way into the room they were forced to share, Louise shut the door behind them.

"Alright pinky let's get a few things straight while we are alone." Raynare began.

"What things," came the annoyed response form Louise.

"GLAD ya asked. First off... I am NOT a slave. You want a slave get one. Or use Guiche. I will act as your bodyguard and demand to be treated with repect. Otherwise GUICHE can protect you from enemies while I eat and watch." Here Louise paled slightly at the thought of THAT bafoon being a protector, so she nodded rather quickly. "Next up. I wanna get paid. I have a servant who I could make work for free but I won't. A girl has to splurge ya know. We can settle that later though. I gave you my name, so I expect you to use it. None of that familiar shit or your new name will be pinky. I can see ya don't like that if the twitching eyebrows are anything to go by. Anyway that's about it for now. I'm tired and Seista should be here soon with at least a mattress and I'm tired."

As if her words had called her, the door opened to reveal a slightly out of breath Seista and a scowling Guiche who was levitating said mattress. After placing the mattress on the floor he bolted.

"Did you run there?" Raynare inquired.

"Oh yes master, I wanted to please you," came a breathy response. She had an extremely lecherous grin that reminded her again of Issei.

**Kuoh Academdy**

Said brunette was doing what he does worst. Peeking at the kendo club girls changing. He let out a sneeze, then a curse. Said kendo club then began chacing him around beating him with bamboo sticks screaming "PERVERT!"

**Back with Raynare**

"Just call me Raynare."

"O-ok." came the rather deflated response.

"Anyway I'm tired so unless you have important things to say I'm going to sleep," said Raynare with a yawn.

"Actually tomorrow is the day of the Void so there aren't any classes. I was thinking we could go to town." said Louise.

"Sure. Seista dear, you can sleep with me if you like." said Raynare with a smirk.

Said maid quickly began to undress and practically jumped in bed. Louise couldn't help be a little put off when her familiar wrapped her arms around the maid and pulled her closer. Seista had a perverted grin that quickly fell when her new master began lightly snoring.

"This isn't going to be easy," said Louise before quickly following suit.

The next morning was rather un eventful other than a red-faced maid waking up face first in her master's breasts. The trio went downstairs to get breakfast. Guiche was standing outside the dining hall as ordered, which suprised everyone except Raynare. No one dared annoy the fallen angel when she sat at the table with a grin.

After telling Seista she could help the staff, and telling her that she could continue later where they left off that morning, the maid quickly dashed away with a blush matched only by Kirche's hair.

"Let's get going, Louise. There are things I wish to look for."

"Let's go get some horses then."

"No. I HATE horses." with that said she brought out her wings and grabbed Louise, who before she knew it was no longer on the ground. After ten minutes of flying they made it to the capitol of Tristain.

"T-that was f-fast," said a shaking Louise.

"What, you thoght my wings were for SHOW?"

"N-no... Anyway let's go." she said walking off. After hiding her wings Raynare followed.

Looking around the place wasn't much. A couple shops here and there. A few inns. An utter letdown to Raynare, who was rather annoyed at this point. She had to watch Louise get supplies for a class she had to take, and then listen to her talk about different books with the bookseller.

That changed when she heard a shout, "You rotten pile of scrap, STOP running off my customers!" She quickly pulled off Louise from the window of a pastry shop and marched right to the noise.

Walking in the blacksmithy the man was yelling from, she came face to face with a greasy, weasle faced man who was red in the face from screaming.

"What happened? What I miss?" said Raynare with a sadistic grin.

"Nothing happened. Blasted blade. Ruining me business." said the owner.

"Blade? You have a talking sword?"

"Bah. Yeah. All he does is insult me customers until they leave."

"SOOOOO... just curious here. Can I have it?"

The man's face was incredulous. "He's in that barrel in the corner there. Just don't complain 'cause i aint't takin' it back!"

Rummaging through the barrel, she found one that had a strong magical pulse to it and pulled it out. "Why would i get rid of such a magnificant blade! He will be perfect as a way to insult people!"

"**HAHA finally someone who appreciates a good blade! Names Derflinger, But you can call me Derf.**" said the sword.

"Perfect, thanks for the awesome insulting sword." said Raynare with glee. The owner, glad to be rid of it, said nothing. Once outside Louise wanted to go back. As soon as they walked out of the gate, however, a blue dragon landed in front of them. On top of the dragon sat a short, blue-haired girl with glasses carrying a large staff and Kirche.

"What are you doing here?" Louise demanded. Raynare was grating on her nerves talking to that sword about which ways to kill people caused the most pain.

"Loud. Bothered." said the bluenette pointing her staff at Kirche.

"I asked little Tabitha here to bring me here after I couldn't find you. I wanted to see what you needed to do in town with that delicious looking familiar of yours." came the red-head's shameless response.

"Louise, go back with them. I wanna go kill something and Derf here tells me there are monters in the forest that drop gold and cool loot stuff. I said that was impossible and I wanna prove him wrong. I need to let off steam anyway, since you didn't let me kill that blonde prick. Later." and with that said Raynare flew off into the forest. Louise eventually left with the others after several arguments with Kirche which were stopped when Tabitha put them both to sleep.

Raynare landed in the forest and started to walk around. She eventually came across a goblin. She threw a single spear that peirced its heart before watching it disolve. Two small pouches dropped down. Curious, she picked them up. The smaller of the two had the left ear of the goblin she had killed and the larger had five gold in it.

"Yo Derf, you weren't kidding! This is awesome! How much are these ears worth anyway?"

"**Well of course I was right! I'm five thousand years old. Those are worth about five gold each.**"

"Oh really?" said Raynare with a smirk.

"**Partner, your scaring me. And I like where this is going.**"

"Say, Derf. I see your rusty. I think a good soak will do you some good." she said, drawing the sword. The runes on her left hand, forgotten till now, started to glow. Immediately her senses sharpened and knowledge of using the sword filled her mind. "That certainly is a neat trick."

"**I can't believe it partner. Your a Gandalfr? I watched you throw a spear of light you just create out of thin air, fly around on wings, and now the legendary power to wield any weapon is yours? Good grief. Next you'll tell me that pink haired shorty summoned you from another world."**

"Yep. Guess you were made for these so called Gandalfrs?"

"**Yep.**"

"Derf. You are officially going to stay with me forever. Let's have fun killing these pathetic excuses for a goblin."

"**Sounds fun.**"

The rest of the day all the villagers heard sadistic laughter echoing through the forest and a gleeful shout occasionally. The next day would show a forest completely void of goblins, orcs, and pixies. Raynare, after slaughtering many, many creatures finally flew back to the academy.

She looked fierce when she landed. Sword still drawn, dripping blood, and blood splattered around her stomache. She decided, after cleaning the blade she held and sheathing it, to check on her new maid. She couldn't find her anywhere though. She stopped by the kitched and asked the head chef where she was.

"You mean you don't know? She was taken by Count Mott to be his servant."

"WHAT? THAT'S MY MAID! WHERE DOES THAT BASTARD LIVE? I SWEAR I WILL CHOP OFF HIS BALLS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN HIS THROAT!"

A very frightened student pointed her in the right direction and she flew off still screaming about the pain she would show this Mott guy. Guiche, who overheard her rant ran to find Louise. After running up the stairs she knocke on her door till she opened it, looking rather annoyed.

"What do you want Guiche!"

"We have a problem! Your familiar found out that Count Mott took her maid and flew off to go get her back!"

After staring blankly for a few seconds she copied her familiar, "DAMNIT! Tabitha!" she ran to her door. After explaining the situation, Tabitha nodded and called Sylphid, her dragon and the four, Because Kirche insisted on going, hopped on and flew off hoping to avoid a bloodbath.

Raynare, however, was seeing red,and it had nothing to do with the countless goblins she had killed earlier. Landing at a rather unassuming manor she walked up to the two guards who were shaking in their boots.

"Does Count Mott live here," she asked in a low voice. The two guards, having seen her fly through the air on wings as dark as the void itself nodded, nearly pissing themselves. "Good. That bastard stole from me, and I intend on getting what's mine back." She walked in unimpeded and walked into the main room where a portly man was trying to grope a maid. On closer inspection, the maid was Seista, and promptly ran to her master's side thanking the founder she had come. Raynare was boiling with rage. HOW DARE someone walk away with what's her's.

"Who are you to barge in to my home and take advantage of my new maid?" the man asked arrogantly.

"I'M THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER SEE YOU BASTARD. THIS IS MY FUCKING MAID AND IF YOU VALUE YOUR MISERABLE, PATHETIC WASTE OF A LIFE YOU WILL DO EXACTLY AS I SAY!" she roared thunderously, power amplifying her voice. The man before her trembled and fell to his knees.

"Kill her!" he shouted. Immediately twelve guards surrounded the fallen angel, who launched twelve spears into them, none lethal, yet.

"NOW YOU TRY TO KILL ME AS WELL? BEG HUMAN, BEG FOR YOUR LIFE COWARD."

Mott was terrified and did just that, promising anything in return.

"Anything eh?" she asked with a grin. "Very well. I demand You sign this manor over to me as well as all of the monetary wealth you own. If you dont like that I can just kill you now and take it all anyway. Can you sign a title away?"

"Take it then, just don't kill me!" the man begged. "Even the title, but please let me go!"

"Good write up the papers, sign it, then leave. You can keep your miserable life. Grab what you need then get out of my manor."

It took all of ten minutes to get everything done. He ran out of the door with two briefcases floating besides him with Raynare watching him go. She fired a light spear at his receding form, hitting him in his left arm, which started him howling in pain. Her sadistic laughter carrying to him would forever haunt him. The guards she allowed to stay, as well as the staff, minus those who tried to kill her. Those left before Mott in nothing but their undergarments, their weapons and armor confiscated.

As she watched him run away, a blast of wind came up behind her. Turning around she watched as a blue dragon landed.

"Please tell me you didn't kill him!" said Louise panicing.

"No, but I should have. I just scared him shitless and ran him out. He gave me the deed and papers signifying his title to me."

Everyone was shocked at this. Not in a million years would they have expected that. Louise looked relieved that she didn't kill anyone, Tabitha looked as impassive as ever, and Kirche looked almost, well, hungry. Guiche didn't really look too good, and Raynare suspected it was because she was still splattered with blood.

"T-that's preposterous! Why would a noble of Mott's rank give you his manor AND his noble title?" Louise asked.

"HE was more worried about what I would do if he didn't. A pity, really. I have one technique that would have shattered his mind, and another that would have sealed his magic away, only to be unlocked by angelic magic." Raynare said with a small pout.

Everyone else paled a bit at this, even the stoic Tabitha's eyes widened in slight suprise. Kirche looked like she wanted to pounce on Raynare right there and Louise looked conflicted. Her familiar was alot more powerful than she thought, and with her ability to seal magic, mages would, and should, fear her. She could reduce even her mother, the strongest mage she knew, to the level of a commoner. She then caught up to something her familiar had just said.

"Angelic magic? What kind of magic is that?"

"Well... a stronger magic than mortal magic, but not as strong as a god's. Angelic magic is poision to all beings of dakness and evil, namely devils and demons. Well, not just those but they are our main enemy back in my world. I even have a really nice technique to store items and other things in a small pocket dimension, and another for instant travel, but I prefer to fly."

Everyone looked at her in awe. No one was going to anger her anytime soon. Raynare had told Louise that she had plenty of other abilities, but this was something she couldn't imagine. Angels truely were in a league of their own.

"Anyway, we should go back. I have a lot of gold to store and blood to wash off." Raynare said. "Come on Seista, I can fly you back. Oh, by the way, dragon, wanna race back?"

Sylphid nodded eagerly. "On three then! One." The blue dragon crouched down and the others scrambled on it's back. "Two!" Seista was lifted up and Raynare's wings spread out. "Three!" with that, both shot up into the air, gaining altitude and speed. Neither one looked able to outpace the other, those on top of Sylphid were clingling on for dear life, and Siesta had her face burried in Raynare's chest.

Many minutes later, the academy was looming ahead. Smirking slightly Raynare flapped her wings faster, quickly diving to the gound. Using her wings to slow her down a little, she landed with a thud, only a second or so before the dragon. Sylphid hung her head in defeat, acknowledging the loss. The girls, and Guiche, all looked a little disoriented. Siesta, apart from her new hair style, looked reletively fine, her face still burried in the angel's cleavage. When she was finally pulled out, her face was flushed and had her signature grin.

"Looks like I win AND have the smoother ride." the angel mocked.

Sylphid snorted and let out a huff of annoyance. Her passengers quickly got off and walked in a daze.

"Don't use that tone with me, hatchling!"

"Understand her?" Tabitha asked, looking up from her book. Everyone was shocked, Tabitha almost NEVER started a conversation.

"One of the abilities I have is called Language. It lets me understand any language, written or spoken."

That was suprising, as proven by the wide eyes she was gazing back into. Louise had to pick her jaw off the ground. How much was there about her familiar she didn't know? She resolved to ask later. Kirche was biting her lower lip with an expression practically screaming 'take me now!' Guiche had it worst off. He promptly fainted.

"Sylphid." Tabitha said, pointing at the dragon.

"Alright. I am not taking him back up the stairs. Come on Louise, Siesta." Raynare said, walking in the direction of the dorms she shared with Louise.

No one said anything the whole way there. When they finally arrived in the room they all shared Raynare turned to Siesta.

"Ok. From now on, Siesta, unless I give you a task,or you ask to leave to go away from me, I want you to stay by me. If Louise wants her room back, I technically own my own manor and we can stay there. I don't want anyone to take what is mine, and right now that's you." Here the maid's thoughts jumped to a senario like this in her books, her master, overprotective, wanted her always by her side.

"Heh," she giggled pervertedly, a small drop of blood running from her nose.

"Ok, Louise. I assume you have lots of questions. As I have some too, we will each take turns answering them ok?" Louise nodded. "Good I'll start with a question I should have asked a few days ago. Strange how being almost killed, then rescued made it slip my mind. What kind of country are we in?"

"It's called Tristania, one of the five countries. They are Germania, Tristainia, Gallia, Albion, and Romalia. My turn. What is your world like?"

"Well I don't really remember, nor do I care. My place is in this world now, and I have no regrets. I already told you, I was dead in that other world. I do NOT wish to speack of it right now. What is the base of magic in this world?"

"It's seperated into the five elements. Those being fire, water, earth, wind, and void. Void hasn't been around since Brimir's time though. Everyone has at least one elemental affinity. How many elements one can add to a spell is the rank of the spell and them. Those ranks are dot, line, triangle, and square class. Dot being one and square being four. So, can I see some of your magic?"

"It tends to be a bit destructive, so none of those. I can show you the one holding all the gold and loot from what I killed in the forest earlier." Louise's eyes got really big and started to sparkle. Raynare spread her hands in front of her and muttered a word Louise couldn't understand. A magic circle about two feet in diameter popped up in front of her, intricate symbols and runes etching themselves into the air, startling Louise and snapping Siesta out of her trance.

"This is the door to my personal pocket dimention." Saying this, she reached _into_ the circle, her hand seeming to disappear. Pulling her hand back, she held a rather large sack in her fingers. The sound of many coins clinking together drew everyone's attention. "This is some of the gold coins I got from the monsters. Derf was right, they DO drop gold and items. He also said the stronger the monster, the more the gold." She opened the pouch to let Louise and Siesta see the gold.

Louise, being a noble, wasn't really shocked. Poor Siesta looked like she would faint. "How much ecu is in that pouch, and how many more do you have?" Louise asked incredulously.

"Eh, ecu is what the currency is called. Ok then. This pouch has about five hundred gold in it. Easier to carry like this, and each one has the same amount, making it easy to count. I currently have ten or so pouches like this. I would have more, but the forest didn't have anything left to kill and I added only some the money left from Mott's manor. Seeing as everyone needs to get paid."

""E-eh?"" they shrieked in unison. She had cleared out the whole forest? There were people who avoided it all costs and no mage under line class dared go in.

"Yeah, so Siesta, how much were you getting working here?" Raynare asked.

"T-ten ecu a m-month, why?"

"Well, consider this a raise. I will give you one hundred ecu a month. Here," she said tossing the pouch to her, "five moths in advance." Siesta looked at her for a moment, glanced at the puoch she held, then promptly fainted. She fell backwards onto the bed at least. "Hey, Louise," she began again, startling Louise out of here reverie, "You like making potions or something like that?"

"Y-yeah, I suppose. It's basic knowledge. Montmorancy is the potion mixer in our grade, so ask her. She was complaining about orc blood and pixie dust."

"Wonderful! I killed plenty of those. About one hundred orcs and twenty little bastards, I mean pixies. Where is her room?"

"D-down the hall. Last door to the left." replied a shocked Louise.

"Great! See ya later." Raynare said, already walking out the door.

"What the hell did I summon here?" Louise asked herself softly. One thing was certain. She got what she wanted when she asked for a powerful servant.

Raynare practically skipped to Montmorency's room and knocked loudly. "Yeah, what do you need?" she asked, opening the door.

"I heard you were in need of orc blood and pixie dust! Im your gal, er angel."

Her eyes lit up. "Really? I need about twenty vials of the blood and five pixie dudsts."

"T-that's it? I have more ya know. I don't need it."

"That's all I NEED, but I could use a few more to stock up. But how much do you want for the ingredients?"

"I don't know how much they are worth. So how about five each for the blood and ten each for the dust?"

"T-that's cheap! If that's what you want I'll take fifty vials of blood and all the dust you have!"

After doing buisiness with Montmorency, she then left a bit richer than before. She was only fifty ecus shy of the amount she had before. Stepping out into the hall she almost stepped on the giant lizard there. It was three feet long, exluding the tail, which was on fire. The red lizard made a jerking motion with its head, indicating it wanted her to follow. Shrugging, she did just that. Suprisingly it was only a couple of doors away. Nudging the door open the salamander continued in, Raynare right behind her.

"I've been waiting for you," said Kirche huskily.

"You can keep waiting then. Your not ready for this, not really. I love your body as much as the next guy, but I'd rather a willing partner. As many guys that follow you around, to me, you practically scream virgin. Come back when your REALLY ready." With that the angel walked back out into the hall, and into Louise's room

Kirche couldn't believe what just happened. That woman had not only rejected her and didn't look at her neglige covered body, but had stated the truth. She was a virgin, and she was nervous at the idea of losing it. None of the boys she had around her had even questioned her. She wanted that angel even more now.

When Raynare stepped back into the room, a sudden idea came to her. "Hey derf," she said to the sword still on her back, "I probably won't get to use you much. Light spears are much faster than slicing someone."

"**Yeah, I figured. After all, I'm meant to be used on the ground anyway. Partners with wings tend not to stay onn the ground.**"

"Exactly. So I was thinking. I know since your obviously a magic sword, would someone else be able to use your abilities? What are they anyway?"

"**Well, another would be able to use my ability to absorb spells and deflect them, but couldn't release it in a burst. Only the Gandalfr can do that. I forgot a couple of the others, and I would be able to warn my user of danger that I sensed."**

"That's cool." she said. By this time, Louise and Siesta were listening with interest. Louise was shocked that an annoying sword they had gotten for free was so powerful on it's own. "I've got the perfect idea!"

"**What's that?**"

"Siesta can train to use you! I already removed all your rust and put a spell not to dull. It's perfect!"

"**Not bad. She is your maid and needs to learn to protect herself. I approve.**"

"Great! Siesta, what do you think? I'd help out of course."

"YES!" she yelled, hugging her master. "Thank you master!"

"Chill. I told you that you didn't have to call me master."

"Oh, but I want to, master. You are my master." she said.

"OK! That's enough. Derf is all yours. You will begin to learn tomorrow. Louise I want leave. I wish to take my cute maid to see her family, wherever they are. But that can wait. Anything interesting happening anytime soon, or can I go hunting?"

The way she said hunting with so much relish, Louise knew she meant go killing in the woods. "Actually, there is the familiar exhibition coming up in a couple days. Its to show off what our familiars can do... Please participate?" she begged, using the infamous puppy eyes.

"Fine! But you owe me for that one." No one should be that adorable. NO ONE. "Here, you two." she said handing them each a slip of paper with another magic circle on it, "those, when you press the center allows me to talk to you telepathically and find you, no matter the disatance. After today I don't wanna take any chances." They were both touched and in awe. More strange magic and Louise learned something new from her familiar.

Just then the door opened and a cloaked figure walked in. "Who are you?" Louise yelled.

"Is that any way to treat a friend, Louise Francoise?" the figure spoke, in a soft female voice. She lowered her hood and revealed a purple haired girl with bright green eyes. She was pretty cute.

"P-p-princess Henrieta?"

1234567890987654321234567890987654321

**A.N. Cliffhanger! Even if everyone already knows what happens...**

**I'm sorry its taken me so long to update, but life has been pretty hectic lately. As always leave a review. Post suggestions to improve the story. The important question is what do YOU want to happen? Just asking. Anyway. Ultimatum out.**


End file.
